


Shower

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is overcome with an incredible feeling of deja vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Beca found herself having an incredible moment of deja vu. She was just trying to take a shower, while singing under her breath, and Chloe was suddenly right there, grinning at her. This time, though, this time was different. This time, seeing Chloe completely naked before her sent a thrill up her spine.

The redhead pressed in close to Beca and pressed her against the shower wall. Chloe grabbed Beca's hands, which had tried to come up and cover herself, and pressed her wrists together above her head. She then leaned in and caught the brunette's lips in a fierce kiss, trying to demonstrate everything that she couldn't say.

Beca broke the kiss. “Chloe, what are you doing?”

“Trying to show you how I feel.”

The shorter girl then found herself remembering moments in the past, the first shower, the way Chloe's eyes locked on hers as she sang the words to Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are, and it suddenly clicked into place. The redhead had feelings for her, ones she had tried to subtly tell Beca, but Beca had dismissed everything as a trick of her mind. She found herself stunned. “Oh.”

Chloe arched an eyebrow and waited for the rest of Beca's response. Beca responded by kissing her.


End file.
